


As the Sun goes down

by Megstenlady



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megstenlady/pseuds/Megstenlady
Summary: Fun fact about this: Zachary calls Asher by his last name Angel. So, he is Angel.Zachary tells Angel about his feelings and Angel is very understanding about it.





	As the Sun goes down

Zachary invited Jack and Asher to his hotel room for dinner couple of hours ago. Shazam is officially filmed, so this is their last night together in this hotel. They made the decision together and ordered four pizzas and two bottles of cola. Zachary decided that tonight is the night, when he tells Angel about his feelings for him. Zachary knows that he has been acting a little weird all night, but the guys haven’t noticed it. 

“Can I take the last piece?” Jack asked, looking eyes wide open at Zachary, who was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor and Angel who was on the couch.

“Go ahead, freak. I’m so full.” Angel gave him a laugh. His cute dimples got Zachary’s cheeks blushing. 

“Oh, look guys!” Zachary got excited when he looked outside. 

“You wanna go to the balcony to watch the sun set with me?” Zachary asked with a wide smile. 

“No thanks, I think I’m going to take a bath and relax.” Jack said to them.

“I’ll stay with you.” Angel said softly to Zach, smiling at him. Zachary smiled back at him. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go. See you two tomorrow.” Jack said and walked towards the door.

“Bye Jack!” Angel and Zachary said to him. Jack waved to them and left. 

“To the balcony?” Angel asked and pointed at the doors. He was so cute, so sweet that Zachary felt butterflies in his stomach when he was around. 

“Yeah.” Zachary smiled and got up from the floor. Angel went to the balcony and sat on the white couch. Zachary came after him and shut the glass doors. He sat down next to Angel. There was still room between their bodies even though their legs were touching. This moment couldn’t be more perfect. Peaceful, quiet evening. Sunset and the fact that he was alone with Angel. They were sitting quietly, which was strange, because they had always something to say. Zachary took a deep breath.

“Is everything okay?” Angel asked, looking at him. Zachary looked at forward and then at Angel.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Zachary said to him. Angel turned face to face with Zachary.

“You can tell me everything. What is it?” Angel asked and put his soft hand on Zachary’s arm. 

“I… I know. Promise that you won’t freak out. I tried to tell you this two days ago, but then we had to go and everything…” Zachary felt his cheeks blushing again.

“Zach… I might know what this is about.” Angel said peacefully. Zachary just stared those beautiful brown eyes. 

“I have this little… Crush, on you.” Zachary told him. His heart raced the hell out of his chest. 

“I can sense it from you. I think it’s adorable.” Angel smiled at him and put his hand on Zachary’s thigh. 

“Thank you for being so cool with this... I know that I can never be with you and these feelings will go away when I don’t see you as much.” Zachary told him.

“I know that, but don’t you wanna know?” Angel asked curiously.

“Know what?”

“What it would be like to kiss me?” Angel said warmly. Zachary looked at him for a moment.  _ Is this dude serious?  _

“Of course I’d want to know. I have thought at it lately, obviously.” Zachary gave a laugh. 

“Then figure it out.” Angel said with a luciously smile and moved closer to Zachary. The last sunbeams were hitting at them. Zachary looked deeply into Angel’s brown eyes. The sunlight coloured them hazel. Angel kept smiling at Zachary. His dimples were deep and made him look so angelic. Angel gazed at Zachary’s light brown eyes which reminded Angel from his favorite peanut butter. Zachary thought that he could hear his own heart beating. He hasn’t felt like this for a while. Zachary put his hand on Angel’s cheek and leaned towards him. Angel was still smiling, looking at Zachary’s lips. Then, without any words, Zachary pressed his lips slowly against Angel’s soft lips. Zachary started to kiss him like he was fragile. Zachary couldn’t stop thinking about how soft Angel’s lips were. He tasted like vanilla and coke. So sweet. Angel was kissing Zachary’s rough lips while Zachary’s stubble was scratching Angel’s skin. Angel slided his hand on Zachary’s side and squeezed his shirt. Then they broke the kiss, slowly, so slowly that Angel realized how badly Zach was going to miss his lips. 

“I have no words to tell you how great you are.” Zachary smiled at him and straightened himself. 

“Great kisser, huh?” Angel teased. Zachary gave him a laugh and Angel slid under his arm. He rested his head on Zachary’s chest.

They just smiled and were quiet while adoring the sunset. 

 

_ Nothing's ever what we expect _ __   
_ but they keep asking where I go next _ __   
_ We're chasing as the sun set _ _   
_ __ Got my mind on you. 

_ If there's a moment when it's perfect _ _   
_ _ We'll carve our names as the sun goes down.  _


End file.
